Hope's Determination
by fwuzzfwuzz
Summary: After sirius's death harry is not giving up hope that sirius is alive. He's on a mission to get him back, will he die in the process? But something or someone tries to stop him. who? and where does Voldie come in? lots of unique twists,SB HP bonding
1. Not giving up

My heart stopped

The world ceased turning

My breath caught

My eyes were burning

You fell

Fell away

But I promise

I'll come back someday

My heart exploded, I was so angry at myself for being so stupid. I was so angry at Sirius for leaving. I was angry at Remus for stopping me,Voldemort for tricking me, and Finally, The world for giving me that name! the very name that put this burden on my shoulder! The name that comes from this stupid scar! The-Boy-who lived. At that moment all I could think of was Sirius had to be alive! I directed my anger to that pathetic excuse for a human Bellatrix Lestrange. I couldn't kill her ,what I would do, just to kill her, but I couldn't and that slime ball Voldemort got the honor. After the talk with Dumbledore I had only one emotion, determination, most would think it was anger but no I'm set on one thing "I'm going to get Sirius back". My anger was still there but I had to push it aside I had to get Sirius, he was all I had and he can't die!

So there I was sitting in my dorm my stuff was packed trying to think of every possibility of how to get to the department of ministries, you see because that was the first thing on my list to get Sirius back. I sensed someone behind me when I turned it was Ron. He stared at me for a little bit before sitting down. It was like he was walking on eggs shell around me.

"I thought you were going to eat" I muttered looking around. It was so difficult to look people in the eye with their stupid sympathy.

"well I was but…" He mumbled something incoherently and I gave him a puzzled look.

"Its nothing….are you alright?" he said trying to change the subject that he ironically started.

"Yeah, I'm fine," trying to hide my irritation as I hastily stuffed the last remaining things in my trunk. Really! You think they would take a hint and already know the answer to that stupid repetitive question. Ron shifted uncomfortably looking around. I know he was trying to help and "be there" for me but it was really get annoying.

"well um…if you're fine I'll um… wait for you downstairs" he said getting up slowly as if waiting for me to say something. I was relieved to see him walk out even if it was too slow for my liking. Its not that I was mad its just I needed some time for myself. After ten minutes I guessed that I should go down. Sure enough Ron was still there, I forced a smile and headed down to the great hall.

I didn't eat much, I just listened to Ron and Hermione argue over various things and Hermione stressing over her OWLs as she anxiously waited for them. I didn't really care if they were bickering as long they left me out that's what really mattered. I must admit I was still a little anxious about my owls. Over time they shot my worried glances, and I kept on seeing the teachers staring at me with solemn faces and I really was getting annoyed so I got up and mumbled something about forgetting to pack and item and went up to my dorm. I sat on my windowsill and looked up to the sky I saw the one constellation that made tears threaten to come out of my eyes. How that one constellation just showed up I don't know, but it was the dog star.

"I know I made a mistake, it's my fault your gone. I would do anything to change that. I'm going to change it, I don't care what people say I'm going to see you again! I'm going to be with you. I'll never give up. Never." I said my voice gradually lowering till "never" was just a faint whisper. I let a few tears fall, and held back the rest.

By the time I was back on the Hogwarts express I was very weary. Staying up all night trying to end the nightmares of various things. My friends were forcing conversation with me and guess I kind of dampened the mood with my one syllable answers, its not like I could help it. When I got to the station I saw Lupin, Moody, and Tonks. It was hard not to smile at the way they looked and muggles taking the long way around just to avoid them. I wasn't really expecting them, as a matter of fact they made me kind of nervous. Even though Moody was wearing a hat I could feel that "eye" looking me over I felt myself shift uncomfortably under his eye. Tonks was her usual happy self though I could sense a small bit of sadness in her tone. Lupin looked a little pale he hugged me and looked me in the eyes as if he was searching for something, I glanced he way and he sighed.

"how are you holding up" he said, his voice was a little rough.

I looked away and muttered "fine, I'll live" but I knew that I must be with Sirius even if it meant dying. He hugged me again and Tonks tried to lighten the mood by joking a bit while Moody just kept on staring. I know this might sound a little paranoid but I kept on wondering if he could read my mind, it sure did seem that way. By the time I came face to face with Vernon. The order gave a little warning or a big warning, either way it made Vernon cower with fear. It was actually pretty funny and I smiled. The Dursleys stared at me while Lupin, Moody, and Tonks gave their last farewells.

"Don't do anything dangerous we have our eye on you" Lupin said before hugging me.

"Don't give the Dursleys too much of a hard time" Tonks laughed while winking at me.

"Keep your eyes open, be on the lookout for anything strange…remember a letter every three days" Moody said before squeezing my shoulder. I left with a very disgruntled Vernon and cowering aunt and cousin.

My mood lightened, at least the Dursleys will leave me alone to work on my plan to get Sirius back. Because I'm not giving up, I'm no going to sit around and lose all I have. No matter what anyone says they're not going to stop me. Sirius is alive, he's got to be. So I went to my room and planned how I was going to get Sirius back. I was going to get him or die trying.

A/N: Hi ths is my first fic I've made. i hope you enjoy! plz review...constructive criticism would be great! this chapter is just ot introduce the angst and the feeling not really into the plot yet so hold on. :)


	2. Can't get in my way

Don't overlook my determination

I shut my ears to these ill bred lies

I got hope and I'm not letting go

I'll wait for you to realize

But you can't stop me

So don't try

"No! No! that won't do." I muttered angrily to myself. I gave an exasperated sigh as I crumpled up yet another piece of paper. It's midnight on my first night of vacation I already started on my plan but I wouldn't dare mention it out loud. I had this eerie feeling someone was watching me. So I kept with writing it on a piece of paper. I haven't got sleep in a few days but it doesn't bother me. I think I'm running on my adrenaline, but I can't say I'm not tired. I laid down to just to rest my eyes, it amazes me how that always turns out to be a lie. So I enter into another dream or nightmare at that.

dream

Sirius walked out of the veil, he looked tired and worn out. He glanced around until his gaze fell on me. His face hardened and his eyes seem to send out pure fury.

"How could you! I was you're godfather." he croaked, his voice was hard and scratchy.

"Please, I'm sorry I didn't know! I'm going to help you I'm going to come!" I said trying to hold the tears back.

"You hurt more people than you think!" Sirius yelled. Suddenly I saw people crying in agony and people dying. I saw Lupin crying while trying to comfort Tonks yelling at me saying it was my fault. I saw Cedric dying yelling it was my fault. Flashes and flashes of memories came till I saw the worst….My parents.

end dream

I woke up in a sweat and my eyes darted around the room. I closed my eyes briefly before letting out a groan. I glanced at the clock it was 4:30 am. I went back to writing but the dream kept on coming back in flashes. I paced, sat down, stood up, wrote, read, but nothing could stop it. The grief and the hurt I felt from the dream felt so real. The sun was high in the sky, it's amazing how time flies. I sat down once again the dream came full force and I just cried for at least ten minutes. It was the longest I had ever cried after Sirius's death, I grew angry with myself. Here I was crying when I have to get Sirius, so I went back to writing.

A few days passed and I hadn't got very far. I had crumpled paper lying around and books from poor attempts to do homework. I only went out of my room for a couple of bathroom breaks and maybe a small snack. I hadn't eaten that much or slept the Dursleys didn't care. I was content with them just leaving me alone. I heard a knock downstairs and some muffled voices. Probably one of the people from one of the many stupid clubs my aunt joined. I heard a bit of raised voices. I thought with glee that maybe she was getting kicked out of one of them. I let my imagination run with me until I was pulled out of my reverie from a knock on my door. Why did the Dursleys choose now to bother me, but then I heard a familiar voice, it was Lupin.

"Harry? Are you in there?" he said, his tone seemed concerned.

Then it hit me, Crap! I forgot to owl them how could I have been so stupid!

"Harry?" he said again seeming more worried now.

"Uh…yeah coming" I ran to the door quickly and opened it. I saw a very concerned Lupin on the other side

"Wow Harry you don't look too good." he said. Oh great just what I need someone worrying about me, but I guess that happens when you haven't slept for a over a week and not owled someone in 5 days.

"Uh yeah um…I got caught up with homework and um stuff and haven't slept in a while" I said. Gee great excuse Harry, he sure is going to believe that one.

He looked me over briefly and raised his eyebrow and said, "Harry you're not a good liar, tell me the truth. How are you feeling?" he came into my room and sat on my crumpled paper- covered bed. I sighed, why me! If I just owled them none of this would've happened. "I'm fine really it's just a little hard to get some sleep" I said. Okay not the whole truth but hey it works. He didn't look satisfied and he looked like he was about to say something. I interrupted him saying "Um hey do you want anything, here I'll get some tea for us." well stalling isn't the best thing to do but I need a little time to thing up a good lie. I ran out the room to get some tea, a thought briefly crossed my mind how great it would be to put sleeping potion in his cup. I went up my arms laden with a try of tea. I looked at the tea while walking into the room.

"I got some sugar if you wanted more in you're" I was caught in mid-sentence to see a not-so-happy werewolf and he was holding a lot of wrinkly pieces of paper. I mentally slapped myself, really I could get an award for my idiocy. I hastily put down the tea and offered him one with an innocent grin. Maybe this will work.

"So…tea?" I said acting if nothing was wrong.

"Harry, what are these!" he said slowly, putting a big emphasis on "these" while shaking the pieces of paper. C'mon Harry think fast, don't tell him.

"Oh wow you found the story I was trying to write" I said trying to take the nervousness out of my voice. I inwardly cringed at the lame excuse for a lie.

"Hmm…interesting story you got here. Lets see, what do they say. "How to Distract the Dursleys" "Plans to get to the Department of Mysteries", "Lies to tell the Order to get Away without a Scratch" "Plans to save Sirius" and hey look it's a picture it looks like a hand-drawn map for the Department of Mysteries titled "DOM map to the best of my knowledge". so what's the title to this story…hmmm?" he said in a deadly calm voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Err…I haven't thought of one yet." I said nervously. His eyes narrowed and I backed away trying to get closer to the door. Man I really need to get a book on how to lie because I seriously need some help.

He grabbed my shoulder and steered me to my bed and pushed me down.

"Harry we need to talk because obviously you are suicidal or you are insane. Pick one because I'm having a hard time." he half yelled. I just stared at him fighting away my conscience. He gave an exasperated sigh.

" Harry, Sirius is gone. I know its hard but you can't be rushing to the department of mysteries and jumping in the veil expecting to come back, really Harry. You're not sleeping, barely eating while making a plan that won't work!" he yelled pacing and kicking pieces of crumpled paper around.

"It will to work! Sirius is alive and I'm going to get him. I don't care what you say. No one knows what they're saying!" I yelled getting up looking Remus in the eye. Drats if only I was taller I would be more intimidating.

"Harry I know it hurts to see him go and you're trying to bring him back. But it's time to let go and move on." he said calmly. Wow he cools down quick.

"it's my fault he's gone. I- I just want to fix my mistake." I said quietly.

"It's not you fault, Voldemort tricked you and you loved Sirius enough to try and go save him, and Sirius loved you enough to try and save you. The only ones to blame is Voldemort and Bellatrix." he said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry." I gave him the best look I could muster. Maybe I can get out of this, hey I can think that when I'm sorry. I am sorry but at least I can try to get out of this tight spot.

"I know I forgive you," I sighed with relief "but-" darn! " I'm going to have to make sure this little escapade you're been planning doesn't happen" he said.

I sighed extremely loud causing the trying-to-look-serious Lupin's mouth to twitch.

He then said "there's going to be an order member to check on you every day for the next few weeks so

"but that's not fair I need my privacy!" I interrupted loudly.

" hey were only going to pop in for a few minutes just to see that you're here and taking care of yourself. I mean when's the last time you slept" he said.

I mumbled some number with an intent that he wouldn't hear me.

"8 days?" he said alarmed. Curse those werewolf senses! " yep that's it, an order member is checking on you. You got to understand we got out best interests at heart." he said he smiled and left the room.

"We got our best interests at heart" I mocked and oddly high-pitched voice.

"I heard that!" Lupin said. Stupid werewolf hearing!

A/N: Sorry about not having a author's note on the last one. the stories just getting started. i'm trying to get some foundation until i put some action in it...don't worry sirius in a sense is coming soon...i hope you like my first fic! Constructive criticism appreciated! plz review!


	3. Remembering You

I remembered you

My vision blurred

I had a wound

That won't be cured

I need you

I need you to be here

To heal my heart

And take my fear

I ran my hands through my hair, another thing to add to my plan, now I have to get past the stupid order. I lay on my bed wondering what time of the day they're coming, I really wasn't in the social mood as of right now, especially if the people are going to snoop around my stuff and force me to sleep. Merlin how am I going to fake sleep, the last thing I want to do is sleep, anybody wouldn't want to sleep if they had my nightmares. I groaned and started unpacking, all I had taken out was books so far even though I didn't do my homework. I noticed something on the bottom, this thing was under a bunch of horribly folded robes that would make organized Hermione cringe, it seemed to be a badly wrapped package. I took it out and unwrapped it, it was a mirror. I knew immediately who it was from, it was from, Sirius, I remembered him giving it to me. He was always so protective over me, what I would do just to have Sirius hex Snape now, I wish I hadn't stopped him then. After I read the note my eyes widened, it's got to work, but what if it doesn't. I sat there contemplating for a mere second. What will it hurt, I guess I'll give it a try.

I looked into the mirror I examined it for a bit and said, "Sirius Black" nothing, I concentrated really hard and said a little bit louder "Sirius Black!" no answer. I grew aggravated and yelled, "SIRIUS" still no answer. I had the biggest urge to take the mirror and throw it across the room, but instead I just put it on my desk. Not facing me, of course, the way I looked I definitely didn't want a mirror facing me.

That moment I started thinking of Sirius. Flashes of emotions raced through my head, aggravation, anger, sadness, depression, self-hate, loneliness. It didn't seem fair, I was the one who deserved to go not Sirius. He didn't deserve any of this. It is my fault he died and my fault my parents died and definitely my fault Cedric died! I shouldn't have lived, I wish I was never born. Everything people take for granted is taken from me, I wondered why it was always me. A few tears left me as I grew frustrated, I have to get him back it's the only way I can forgive myself.

Once again I started working on my plan, I was a little jumpy looking around my room for an invisible order members to pop out of no where. Strangely they hadn't shown up all day which made me even more nervous, it didn't seem like Lupin to make empty threats. I felt like someone was watching me over my shoulder, it made me unconsciously rub my shoulder from time to time. No matter how much I tried to get the plan done, I couldn't get very far because I would jump up every time I hear the slightest noise in the house.

My official plan so far only got to how I was getting out of the house. Which was incredibly easy, all I had to do was mail the Dursleys a letter for some dumb award. They'd fall right into that trap. I mean seriously they are so stupid. All I would need to figure out was how to not let them catch me putting an envelope in their mailbox, oh yeah and change my penmanship. Now I had to figure out how to get past the order or at least buy me some time to get to the Department of Mysteries. I could knock one out and hide him or her in the closet and wait for the next order member to come till I have the whole order unconscious and in my closet. But I have this feeling I wouldn't want to come back to this world after that.

I sat there laughing over my many stupid ideas and mental images till I was startled from a knock on my door. I groaned and hastily stuffed my papers in my potions book. That's the last place they'd look for it, well at least I hoped so. I opened the door and there was Moody, great the mind-reader. Well, just to tell you, I made my mind up that he had to be a mind reader because he was too freaky not to be a mind-reader. I also think Dumbledore has to be one to. He's to smart for his own good.

"Hello Harry." he said gruffly he looked a little suspicious but alert none the less.

I blocked the door way, he could see right through my books, I knew it. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you to come so late." I said trying to block his view from my potions book, as discreetly as I could, I didn't want to give him any ideas.

"Of course I came at night, you should be sleeping its almost midnight." he said with his eyes swirling around which made me even more uneasy. I wondered how the Dursleys were appreciating their new guests. I stifled a laugh at the mental image of their horrified faces. I guess that's the only pro to this stupid order business to check on me.

"Yeah I was just about to go to bed." I said nervously while faking a yawn and stretching my arms. He didn't look convinced, I think I made him more suspicious.

"Well here Remus thought, just to make sure, he would give you this sleeping draught." he said shoving a potion in my hands. I inwardly groaned the least they could've done was give me dreamless sleep potionbut noo they had to give me a torture potion and force me too walk right into my nightmares.

"Ummm…right well I guess you'll be going now." I said, what? I know it's a little blunt but he's got to leave so I can throw this away and get back to my plan.

"Drink it first then I'll leave" he said I looked at him and he stared at me. It went on for a few seconds before I blinked. Darn! " What? It's only for a few days so we can make sure you're sleeping, now go on drink" he said in his usual scratchy voice with his eyes swirling madly about he looked like he was getting impatient. Some day I'm going to rip out that eye and put it down a garbage disposal! Not liking how impatient he looked and the thought that he would shove it down my throat, I drank it and immediately felt drowsy and then he smiled or kind of smiled I don't think I've seen him really smile before and then he apparated away. I wanted to stay up and I tried to fight the potion away but it was to no avail so I flopped on my bed and fell into sleep.

:dream:

"Sirius walked out the veil once again. My heart sunk as I saw him. I wanted to scream and run before he could say those dreaded words. I wanted to rip myself out or run for cover into the veil. He looked horrible,his eye sunken in with dark circles around them. He was deathly pale and sickly looking. I just watched waiting with over increasing nervousness.

Suddenly just when his mouth opened and the dreamed blurred till I was in the room that looked like the Gryffindor common room but more cozy. I was waiting for something bad to happen but nothing did. Then I saw the last thing I would ever think of seeing. A healthy, smiling Sirius.

"Harry! You're here I've been waiting for you! Horrid dream you got there took me forever to get you here" he said smiling and hugging me, till a concerned look came over his face. I was in shock waiting for him to turn into a giant spider, no wait, that would be Ron's horror. Rewind, I was in shock waiting for Sirius to keel over and die. I was snapped out of my shock by a hand waving in front of my eyes, Sirius's hand that is. There was only one question I could think of.

"H- how? W-where?" I stuttered, okay maybe that's two, but the confusion makes them into one.

"Oh well this is the real me in you're dream. I thought I should visit you because we have some things to talk about. It took me forever to convince the CoA to let me come down here" he said in a calm voice. I winced at the word "talk" but I was more confused then worried so I asked yet another question.

"The CoA? What the heck is that?" I said incredulously.

"Oh it's the Council of the Afterlife. I know, it's real corny name but they're dead what can I say, they don't get out much." he said smiling. Then a serious look came over his face, I really didn't want him to go that way and get his let's-talk face on.

"I've been watching you, only a little bits of time because that's all I'm allowed to do. But I've been watching you enough to know what you're up to." he said staring straight through myeyes as if he was reading my thoughts. Great another mind-reader.

"You don't understand I-" I was interrupted by him laughing but it didn't seem like the laughing I wanted.

"I Don't understand, yeah right! I saw those little plans you've been making and I saw Moony talking to you to. Man Moony is too trusting for his own good. I can't believe he thought he could tell you not to do something and you actually listen! Harry you can't and I say again you can not walk through the veil to "save" me." he said in a stern tone.

"But I have to its" interrupted once again.

"not you're fault, I went to save you and Bellatrix pushed me through the veil with a curse, it wasn't you who pushed me through the veil. You got to understand this Harry." he said in a pleading tone.

"Well I can't understand and I refuse to understand, I want you to be with me, you're all I have!" I yelled.

"I am with you, in you're heart! I'm always with you" he said.

"My heart? what's with this bloody heart thing anyway! Everyone keeps on telling me that but it's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I'm not four and believe in imaginary friends and think the world is mad or marshmallows and rainbows. I want you to be here with me, not in my bloody heart or my bloody dreams!" I yelled while kicking a chair. Sirius grabbed me and looked me into my eyes.

"Trust me, I'm always with you. Just tell me you won't try and "save" me" he said in an almost scary voice.

I looked away and didn't answer.

"Say it! Because if you do end up going through with your plans I will raise you back from the dead and kill you again and again till you're begging to go back to the world you belong." he yelled.

I nodded slowly quite surprised by Sirius temper. I mean I've seen it but never really experienced it. Even though I nodded its not like I am going to go and not do it. Pfft, whatever. Let him believe what he wants.

He hugged me and said " I love you Harry always remember that" I hugged back and smiled. The dream slowly faded away.

:end dream:;

I woke up and looked around. Yep back into my crappy room. "It was all just a dream. Sirius doesn't just appear in my dreams and tell me not to go through with my plans. Ha! He'd want me to save him." I said under my breath but no matter how much I said it I couldn't believe it, it was just too real. But even if it was real its not like I'm going to listen to him, I can do whatever I want. So I'll just stick with it not being real.

I went back to my plans, even though I had that sleeping draught I still didn't get a lot of sleep but now I know how to get past the order because now I know what time they'll show up. I grinned that thought comforted me a little bit. I started planning my dates for the next full moon. This will work for sure, finally I was back on track. I'm going to get Sirius back! I know it!

A/N: I really want to get into the action. I really want to. I think I'll try and add Voldemort into the next chapter. This one is kind of slow but I needed for him to get his plan done. There will be further explanations on the plan in the next chapter, I think I might go through with his plans in the next chapter. You never know. Please review!

Thanks ickle-princess for reviewing. MY first review! Yay! throws confetti around


	4. Overlooked Horrors

I'm standing strong

With a determined gleam

I'm not sitting back

To hope and dream

I'll take hold of what I need

I'm not stopping

Till my soul is freed

I feel like I'm going crazy, nightmares go beyond explaining. I wish they would give me some dreamless sleep potion, but noooooo " its to addictive". I really need to start this plan already! I have it all set out. The full moon is drawing near, I figured out how to get out without detection. You see when they apparate the wards are down for those few minutes. I just need to be outside and pretend like I'm going in and then I'll be able to go without detection. The Dursleys will be gone so they won't see me, like they would care but they're still an obstacle. I need to get out quick I don't think I can handle this much longer, its irritating. I've been getting my visions again, my scar gives this dull ache that I've grown accustomed to. I try to Ignore it, I haven't told anyone about it, I really don't need extra care, if they found out that I had visions they would have me do occlumency with the dreaded Snape! Lupin seems to be catching on, who wouldn't I always look uneasy when I'm about to go to sleep and if that isn't enough rubbing my forehead kind of sets off the alarms. Lupin's to observant! but I'm not sure he knows, he hasn't said anything about it, but I can feel that he's going to start asking questions. He shows up more then the other order members, he tries to "talk" with me, I just get quiet. He hasn't shown up in the past few days to my unexplainable relief, though I guess I'm a little worried, maybe he got busy or something. Tonks has shown up more, she really knows how to lighten the mood even though she's broken quite a few of my things, not like any of it mattered. July 1st is the next full moon it was June 30th , I'd be out of here by Monday. I was getting impatient I was looking at the calendar, once again imagining my heroic rescue of Sirius, while laying on my bed, suddenly I felt a wave of drowsiness and my eyes shut.

………dream………….

I woke inside my dream, I wondered how I fell asleep without potion. Maybe the order will back off if they saw me sleeping. I sighed and looked around it was dark and cold. All around there were grimy stone walls and temperature confirmed that it must be a dungeon. I looked around, I felt my scar prickle, a laugh started to ring through the dungeon bouncing of the walls running through my ears. Out of nowhere red eyes flashed in the shadows, the eyes held a peculiar delight that made me apprehensive.

"Well, well, well look what we've got here. It seems I have finally succeeded in entering your dreams." he said coming out of the shadows he was just as I remembered. Tall and skeletal his face pale and rigid. His eyes had a snakelike appearance, red with slits where a round pupil should've been, they glowed red with mirth. His long gangly fingers ran through my hair and his long, cracked nails brushed across my face.

I stood with a defiant look on my face, "Don't touch me!" I said icily. He laughed his high-pitched laugh that made my stomach jolt, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Oh does little Potter not want me to touch him. Well I guess I'll just go to his friends they're so much easier." he said with a revolting smirk that danced across his face. I pushed him as hard as I could, he barely wavered.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" I said trying to kick him, hurt him, impair him at the very least, taking the anger that was pent up inside of me on him. I wish I had my wand to hex him to oblivion to kill him to throw him into a fate worse than hell itself. I screamed at him repeating the same words over and over I was pushed across the room with extreme force.

"SILENCE POTTER!" anger flickered across his eyes as he drew closer he walk quickly and quietly towards me resembling a snake sneaking onto his prey. His fingers caught around my throat as he lifted me against a wall, his eyes held cold fury, his mouth held menacing grin. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp trying to gasp for breath but I couldn't, I felt so weak.

"You think you are so brave, being worshipped for a spot of luck. Who to kill next, hmmm, your idiotic parents are gone, that stupid Cedric boy you dragged along into our trap, gone, oh yes your poor, poor godfather, died by following your stupidity. I wonder who is going to fall next, how about one of your little snot-nosed, bratty friends or maybe a certain dark creature!" with that Voldemort dug his nails into my skin till drops of blood fell, I struggled while glaring at him, I wanted to yell but my voice disappeared over the battle to catch my breath. He threw me to the ground, looking pleased with himself, he looked like he really meant what he said. Fear started creeping into me but was washed away with anger. He laughed, to my ears it felt like nails on a chalkboard, I didn't want to hear it anymore and I screamed wanting so bad for him to disappear from not only my dream but from my life! as the dream started to fade, I felt anger slowly building up inside of me.

………..end dream………..

I woke up drenched in sweat look wildly around my room, I felt unexplainable anger at HIM and me. I felt power pulse through my veins. Indignation crawled through me skin. My heartbeat seemed to speed up as I felt like my anger itself was radiating from me. My eyes glazed over as the room started to shake I felt my body start to levitate. The windows shook the furniture started to lift, I felt helpless, I couldn't help stop him, I didn't want to lose anyone! I couldn't stand it, things started to shatter in my room as my frustration grew. Suddenly the door flew open, Remus rushed in, a horrified look came over him as he saw the room then he saw me. He shouted things but I couldn't hear, I looked him into the eyes and I saw something that calmed me that made me fall to the floor, that made utterly confused, it was love, care, concern. Things that I wanted, but was to embarrassed to say. Things that I didn't experience as often as I would've liked.

He rushed to me, "Harry! Harry!" He lifted me into his arms I smiled softly, I felt so weak like I lost all my energy. He looked me over as if searching for something, my scar burned, I felt my neck there was nothing there, even though it felt like Voldemort was still holding on to my throat, but I knew Voldemort was really in my dream it made me shudder, I didn't want to dream. The though of him even being in my mind made me want to rip my mind out of my head or even worse do occlumency with Snape. I sat up as I slowly gained my energy I tried to get up but I was pushed down. I looked up to see a worried Remus.

"Wh- what happened?" I said so confused, how did I levitate? why was my room practically destroyed? Glass was everywhere, my desk turned over, everything in disarray.

"It seems you showed the first signs of being a powerful wizard Harry. This thing you had done here was a magical outburst, you need to control you're feelings or this could happen again. I think Dumbledore will have to come and see you, are you alright?." he said, he looked pretty grave and concerned. I don't know how he was so knowledgeable on this stuff he sounded like Dumbledore for a second. Then I started to remember the dream again, I grew panicked I had to go to sleep again, I looked around for a way out, a mixture of emotion flashed through my face.

"I can't go to sleep, I can't, don't make me please don't! V-Voldemort he can, he can…" I couldn't let the words out I don't know if it was a matter of trust or just me being on how he would reacted, or maybe it was just something completely different. I mean maybe it was fear of Snape or not wanting sympathy.

"Harry, calm down. Tell me what is this that you so worried about?" he looked concerned but I could tell he was very anxious to hear what I had to say. I contemplated if I should tell him. Hey if it got me out of sleep I might as well tell it. Once I get Sirius back I could go to sleep in peace I knew I could if I had Sirius with me. Maybe not but it still would help

"Voldemort, he entered my dreams, he started threatening to kill me or other people. I couldn't stop him, I wanted to but I couldn't. I can't go back to sleep, I just can't!" I pleaded.

He looked like he trying to think of something then he said, "Well we could give you dreamless sleep potion" I smiled widely " just for tonight" my smile faltered "Then we can think up something to do, I guess we'll have to clean this place up." He looked around muttered a few spells things were repaired and my desk was put back in its rightful place. I was glad Hedwig wasn't here or she would peck my fingers off if I had twirled her around during my outburst. It looked cleaner than before. A little bit too clean. I knocked over a few quills. Remus gave me a strange look but just ignored it.

"I'll be back in a few" Remus said and with a Crack he disappeared. I rubbed my temples still feeling pretty weak from my magical outburst, I groaned, great yet another thing to put on the "abnormal" list. I closed my eyes tightly trying to forget the dream or vision or whatever you call it. Seeing Voldemort is the last thing on my list of things to do. I could still feel the slimy creep's hand on my throat, I was feeling my throat constantly for some blood or at least a mark. I felt as if a death eater would show up out of nowhere and try and take me, I looked around anxiously. I heard a noise in the house my throat tightened, I looked around anxiously. My breathing started to quicken, I could feel my palms sweating, I was shaking wishing I could find my wand. I was searching through my trunk Then suddenly, CRACK. I jumped up startled.

"AHH!" I screamed and fell down, I didn't want to see who it was, I closed my eyes, all I heard was someone scream right after me and then a couple minutes later I heard a relieved sigh.

"What are you screaming about, you nearly frightened me to death!" said a voice that sounded very familiar, my mind was working very slowly from my fright, I kept my eyes closed, I know it's a stupid idea to have my eyes closed but like I said before I wasn't thinking correctly. "Oh for Merlin's sake Harry I'm not going to kill you its just a bit of potion! And no Snape didn't poison it" said that voice again. I knew who this was, who is it…. Wait for it…..click Oh duh! It's Remus. I opened my eyes to see an exasperated Lupin who looked a little pale.

"Huh? Oh hi Remus, I thought you were someone else. After the dream I got a little paranoid about death eaters and stuff" I said stumbling over my words, man I'm worse than Moody at least he didn't cower in fear by the thought of a death eater.

"Well I really hope you don't act like that if a death eater were to aparate into your bedroom" he said smiling slightly, I force a small laugh and uneasy smile. "Well lets give you this potion, by the looks of you, you really need it." he said smiling and handed me the potion. "We'll talk about your dream later, I think Dumbledore will you pay you a visit tomorrow afternoon, I'm sure he'll have a lot to explain.. Now get some rest Harry." he patted me on the back. I stalled for a second not liking the idea of sleeping, especially if there's a creepy, ugly, psycho-maniac lurking in my dreams. But I downed the potion because I knew Remus wouldn't leave until I did.

"Goodnight Harry, see you tomorrow!" he apparated away while I fell in a deep dreamless sleep.

A/N: I wanted to add a little humor in here but I didn't succeed, well. Whatever. Next chapter he, the plan but is he getting second thoughts. Maybe I'll do a cliff hanger…lol I'm not that evil…lol. I had too look at this old lunar cycle to find when the moon was out in 1996...I don't know if it was necessary, but hey better safe than sorry. Lol. Well please review!

Thank you

Ickle-princess: ha-ha here's an update for you! J

Sarahofearth: thank you dear ole' sister for you're wonderful insight. J


	5. Won't look back

I'm racing forward

Not looking back

My heart is heavy

Life gives no slack

I hear the screams

From behind

I just have to leave

I can't rewind

I woke up and glanced at my clock, it was 10:30. Wow I've never slept that long. The events of last night came back sooner than appreciated. Great, something else to add to my problems, I got ready for professor Dumbledore. I was a little anxious, maybe it wasn't an outburst maybe it was something worse, and what about Voldemort. I sighed, what am I going to do? Tomorrow was the day I leave, tomorrow is the day I put this stuff behind me and have Sirius. I know he can't fix all my problems but at least he'll be there. I heard some pecking at the window, I took a quick look at my window. There she was, it was Hedwig.

I opened the window, she was carrying a letter, probably from Ron or Hermione. I quickly gave Hedwig a treat and took the letter. I've been getting a lot of letters from, they always seem to be trying to cheer me up. At least its not as bad as some of the sympathy notes I got. I opened the letter, I smiled at it, it was a little wrinkly and it was taped in the middle like it was ripped in half. it was from both Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Are you okay? I've been worrying about you. _**Both of us!**_ yes! Yes! Both of us. Can you believe Ron is writing in MY letter! _**You're letter! this was MY letter till you took the paper from MY hands! **_I did not Ronald! _**Yes you did and don't call me that! **_Ron! now look what you've done! the letter's ruined with your sloppy handwriting! Anyways how are you Harry? We are at the headquarters. Professor Lu-, I mean, Remus looked real worried after he apparated from your house, then apparated again. _**Yeah it's really weird. He wouldn't tell us anything, can you believe that! we're your friends, its our business as much as his!**

_Now Ron, if Remus didn't tell us he probably had a perfectly good reason for not doing so. _**Well he told the order because they seemed to be worrying, remember what we heard on the extendable ears before we were caught. **_You mean you were caught! I had nothing whatsoever to do with that. Anyways Ron heard that you had an encounter with Voldemort. Which I think he heard wrong because you probably would be here. _**I bet he kicked his slimy arse! **_RON! Well please write soon, we are very worried. It would be horrible if something happened to you! _**Yeah! Yeah! Harry tell me about you and you-know-who! **_Ron you're supposed to say Voldemort. _**I do say you know who's name its harder to write it down! **_whatever Ron! Please write back Harry!_

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione _**and Ron**

I was laughing so hard from the letter. This was the most they've cheered me up since their last letter. I felt a little guilty that I was going to leave them, but I was coming back no harm done. I wrote a quick note just to appease them while I'm gone.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_I'm fine it wasn't really anything special. I don't know anything about having an encounter with Voldemort. I had a dream but it wasn't that big of a deal. A dream isn't real. Thanks for cheering me up in your letter._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Harry_

That seemed good enough. Not the whole truth but enough to satisfy them. I gave my letter to Hedwig and set her off. She didn't seemed too pleased to be taking a letter to somebody when she just got back from a trip. I waited for a while in my room looking at the ceiling, throwing paper in my wastebasket. Professor Dumbledore would be here. I Wished Remus gave an exact time, I was getting a bit impatient and nervous the last time I talked to him I ruined his office. Then I heard a knock out the door I jumped out of my seat to see Dumbledore. When I opened the door he was smiling and walked in. I sighed with relief.

"Erm, sorry about your um- stuff in your office." I said hesitantly.

"Ah. No problem at all. I would not be surprised if you were placed in 'Hogwarts, A History' for being the first student to ever do so." he chuckled with his usual twinkle in his eye. I laughed nervously, great I was the first kid to do that.

"Well lets get to business, it seems that we have quite the dilemma. Your dreams with Voldemort are no doubt the real Voldemort. I fear we will have to train you occlumency once again." he said

"But I can't do that Snape he won't and I won't cooperate!" I said defiantly

"Professor Snape, Harry, I am sure we can arrange a agreement. It is mandatory that you begin occlumency soon. To master it would give a great advantage." he said gravely.

"Fine, whatever. What about these outbursts? How do I control them? Are they really outbursts?" I said eagerly trying to change the subject.

"Yes they are. To control them takes time and patience, I'll see to it that you are trained in this, for there are many things that you can learn with so much magical power. Anything else that you would like for me to explain?" he said smiling

"What kind of stuff will I be able to do!" I asked earnestly.

"Ah there are many mysteries in your power, I can only name a few, one of them would of course be wandless magic." he said

"Merlin that would be awesome." I imagined tricking Voldemort, smiling evilly.

"Well yes it would. Anything else?" he said, I thought for a moment I did have a question but I wasn't sure if I should ask, I wondered if it would give away my plan.

"Is there a way, um…to leave the veil. I mean is their away to comeback out" I said tentatively

"I'm afraid there is not, but there maybe, for the veil has many hidden mysteries, I must warn you that it would not be wise to try and find those answers" he said solemnly

I nodded trying not to give away any indications of my little outing tomorrow evening. I felt as if Dumbledore knew, I shifted uneasily under his gaze.

"Well I must be going, goodbye Harry, have a safe summer." he said briskly before apparating away.

I fidgeted, I was deep in thought, what would I do. What would happen to people if I didn't fulfill my destiny. What would happen to Ron and Hermione. How would Remus deal with it. I never thought about these things it made me uncomfortable it didn't seem right. I thought for a while, a long while. I never considered I would be have second thoughts on this matter. I closed my eye and opened them with a resolute look in my eyes.

I need to be unwavering, steadfast in what I'm doing. I need to have hope, I can do this. When Sirius comes back I'll be able to look back and laugh at this. I'm not going to let anyone down, its my job.

I night past with another dose of dreamless sleep potion, It was Tonks. She said Remus was a little weary because of the full moon tomorrow. I acted surprised that there was a full moon tomorrow. I got to try to set them off a little bit. When I woke up today I started on my plan.

I put my pre-written note in the mail slot a few minutes after the mailman past buy. It takes my aunt a while to notice we got mail, she usually has her eyes on something else or someone else that is. I had a bottle of potion in my hand, practicing my slight of hand trick, by switching the bottle back and forth under my sleeve. I practiced all my excuse and lies. It would be in a matter of time before I got there. I got a disguise so no one would recognize me.

My disguise was a hat to cover my scar and hair, I put on subscription sunglasses to cover my eyes. I put on dark colors so I wouldn't catch anyone's eyes. I brought my invisibility cloak for when I got to the Department of Mysteries.

A little while later I heard the Dursleys leaving. They're a dull bunch aren't they. They wouldn't be home till very late because the place I picked was quite a distance. I got set in my position outside, waiting a bit checking my watch every few seconds.

"Wotcher Harry!" said a familiar voice a jumped a little startled. I turned around smiling.

"Hello Tonks, is Remus doing fine?" I asked conversationally.

"Hmm? Oh yes he's fine. He seemed a bit worried about you though. That guy is turning to be almost as overprotective of you as Sirius was." she said smiling I nodded feeling a twinge of guilt that I was going to make him more worried.

"Well here's your potion, I think your starting Occlumency with professor Snape tomorrow." she said handing me the potion. I made a face at the mention of Occlumency, she laughed and gave me a look of mock sympathy.

"Hey! Is that a shooting star!" I said pointing behind her. I'm not that good at my slight of hand so a distraction makes it easier. While she turned around I switched the potion my potion looked slightly different but it would be hard to tell when its this dark out.

"I guess I missed, I didn't see it anyway. Well you better drink that." she said laughing. I drank it and made myself look like I was getting tired,

"Do you want any help upstairs?" she asked looking concerned, I grinned.

"No, no I can make it. I have two legs" I said laughing, I feigned going back to the house while she apparated away.

I quickly put on my hat and sunglasses. I took my invisibility cloak off my rucksack and stuffed it inside. I went to the end of Magnolia Crescent and stuck out my wand hand, BANG. There was the knight bus. I still got startled by this it was so loud! I took out my money and put it and went to the back of the bus. I practically ignored anything that he said.

"'ey where ya going?" he asked.

"Oh um.. Ministry of Magic, visitors entrance." I said in a muffled voice.

"'choo going there for at this time of night?" he said scratching his head.

"I have my reasons." I said forcefully.

"fine fine." he said and started driving crazily. There was only one other person on the bus. It was a lanky man who kept on nodding off holding tight on a tattered briefcase. His eyes seemed a bit crazed. I sat as far from him as I could. Over time my arm was sore from banging it against the wall so many times. I wondered how this guy got the job of driving this thing.

"'ere we are," he looked at me expectantly. I just nodded and got off. BANG. I jumped once again and rolled my eyes at myself. My heartbeat was beating loudly. I was here it was making me so nervous. I never thought I would get this far. I went to the phone booth. It looked pretty broken, I couldn't fathom on how this piece of junk could work. I dialed six, two, four, four, and two. The dial whirred and a operator voice came on.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business" she said

"Err. Michael Jordan and playing basketball" I said. What I couldn't say my name, what if they tracked me. I know it would be obvious that it was a lie but I had to think fast.

I got the visitors tag and put it on silently laughing at it. Suddenly I fell right into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. It was of course empty. I had to act fast, I ran to the elevator and ran in I pressed the down button and waited edgily to reach the bottom.

"Department of Mysteries." said a female voice. I briefly wondered why everything was narrated in a woman's voice but I quickly threw away the thought and ran into the revolving room. The room turned I looked around quickly listening to my loud breaths. I approached the one door opened it and to my relief there was the room I was looking for. I ran in past all the stone benches in the courtroom-like room. There it was the veil the thing I wanted to go through. Flashes of my friends passed by, Remus, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, even the Dursleys. I felt a lot of emotion. That dream of Sirius came back, I hadn't even thought of it until now. I had pushed it back for so long. I wrung my hands and wondered if this would kill me, if all the assumptions of the veil were true. My body shook, tears ran down my face. I didn't know why it was so hard, I never felt this when I was planning it out, I didn't think I would ever be actually standing by this veil once again. I always thought it would fall through. I shook my head and I thought about Sirius, my hope of getting him back, what I wanted what I needed. I furrowed my eyebrows to my hat and sunglasses off. I squared my shoulders and walked right through.

I walked down a very long, dark corridor. I could here voices all calling my name it made me ever more nervous. I saw a light right ahead. I turned around and it seemed the veil had shut. I thought it very peculiar, I could feel my blood running through me, I was still breathing my heart was still beating. But my scar it burned, it hurt so bad. I endured it felt like there was so much opposition by me trying to get there. suddenly I saw these green things with weird daggers approaching me. I had a sharp intake of my breath, I felt magic pulsing through me, hope was at the end, hope for Sirius and I was determined to get there, determined to reach my goal. The transparent, green ghost-like things approached me. They had evil written all over there them, they were about as scary as Voldemort, but that light at the end of the tunnel was what gave me uncontrollable hope.

All I could think of was Sirius and magic burst out of my hands, it was a bright light, incredibly bright. The ghost-like things scattered. Finally I reached the end I was weak from my outburst of magic but relieved those things were gone. I studied the bright light from the weird door, I looked at the door it had words all around it that I couldn't read and weird inscription that I could understand at all. What I would do to know how to read runes now, not that I think it would help, I was a fearful of going through but when I thought about Sirius I knew I had to, I got myself ready for whatever was on the other side. I took a deep breath and walked through.

A/N: I don't know if this is technically a cliff hanger, but whatever, it took me long enough to get this stupid thing on. Lol well there is his plan, I think I rushed the chapter a bit to much but I think it'll be fine. i sincerely hope my italisc and bolding in the letters worked or none will be able todiscern the difference ofron and 'miones text.The next chapter an encounter with his parents and Sirius and strange mysteries revealed. I hope you enjoy and I hope I get more reviewers, its great having a few! Plz review!

Thanks ickle-princess you're a great motivator!


	6. Holding on to You

There isn't much worth fighting for

I can not move on

I saw you and I shut the door

But you still say I'm wrong

I never want you to leave my sight

No matter how much you say

It'll be alright

I've found my way

And I'm holding tight to you

I fell forward into a steep hill, I looked around. I thought it was night until I saw a little bit of sun. it was a vast forest with hefty branches covering the sky. Light only crept through small cracks, of the smaller branches. It made me nervous, I could barely see my path but I kept moving. I kept jumping at the slightest rustling of leaves, I could feel that something or someone was nearby.

In a flash of light something jumped forward and I fell backwards as my panic heightened, I heard more as if the were flying and landed right in front of me. I looked up slowly to see a man in deep purple robes with a large "H" embroidered into the middle of his robe. He looked at me grimly while I looked around at people all wearing deep red robes all with solemn faces.

"Stand, Mr. Potter." the man in purple robes voice boomed. I was a little shaken on how he knew my name but I didn't question him as I hastily stood.

"My name is Budhmir Raman the head chief of the Council of the Afterlife. Mr. Potter is required to be present at the assembly of the dead tomorrow at the 12th hour. He will be escorted out of the forest of light by mister William Kennis " that Buhdmir guy said. I almost snorted at the name of this forest but stunned that I was dead. I felt myself, I felt alive but I really didn't understand. Suddenly everybody disappeared leaving only one man. A tall, thin man with deep red robes frayed a little at the edges. His hair was blonde, a bit messy. His solemn expression turned into that of smile.

"Your Harry Potter aren't you? Merlin, the CoA is going to go berserk with you here. I don't think you were supposed to die yet. Well no matter lets get you out of this forest, it gives me the creeps." he said cheerily, I tried to smile but I was still shaken up, I numbly followed him through the forest, while listening to him chatter.

"I think you have a few relatives here, yes, your mum and dad. I don't know if they'll be too happy of you being here. But look at the Bright side at least your not alone." said William.

I felt my first real smile come, my parents, I'm going to see my parents, it quickly faded. What were they going to say I didn't expect to die. Oh Merlin! What is Sirius going to say if that was Sirius in my dreams I think, no I know he's going to be ticked. I spent the rest of the journey trying to think of ways to calm Sirius but secretly happy that I was going to see him again. William just kept on talking about people who were dead. He acted as if he's never talked to anybody in his life. He was a little too cheery for my liking. I wanted to punch him in the mouth to see if he would mind but I don't think that would work.

"Ah we're finally here. You know what? Just between you and me we could've flown here but I thought a brisk walk would set our spirits high." he said smiling. I could feel my self getting angry but just looked away.

"Well have a good look around, beautiful isn't it, I believe your parents are just over that hill yonder, I could walk you there if you wa-" I interrupted him

"No, no, I think I can find my way. Thank you mister William." I said quickly.

"Just call me Will" he said smiling broadly while shaking my hand and then he flew up so fast it looked like he disappeared. Everything was beautiful just like he said, plants I've never seen, the buildings were like palaces but gave off a cheery, homey disposition. The air was the freshest I've ever breathed. It was like drinking water out of nowhere. The sun gave the perfect amount of heat, I could tell why everyone liked being dead. I couldn't understand why there were even ghosts in the world at all. Before I knew it I was climbing the hill and when I was at the top I saw it. The house was beautiful, flowers surrounded the four story building, fountains shot out of a magnificent lake, the fountains shot out colored water. The water sparkled in the sun like gold. Hills upon hills were scattered across the terrain. I almost couldn't breathe at such a sight. Then I saw her, my mum she looked young, and happy sitting in some flowers reading a book. The birds seemed to be singing of her beauty as they gathered up in the tree above.

I walked off the hill and approached her timidly. When I stood right before her I couldn't think of what to say. Thoughts like, "Would she like me?" "Would she recognize me?" "Would she be angry or happy?" shot across my mind.

"Mum?" I quietly whispered. She looked up and her eyes widened, she threw her book aside and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Harry! My baby, my little boy!" she screamed. She just kept on kissing me on the head. I couldn't breathe but I was to happy to even thinking about that. She just kept on saying little things about my appearance and how proud she was of me.

"Lils are you alright? And who's that?" said a man behind me. I turned around and the man stared at me, it was my dad.

"Harry!" he yelled as he hugged me and my mum. I didn't think I could feel any happier. They just held me for a few minutes that I wanted it to last forever. I didn't think anything could dampen my mood until.

"Prongs? Lils? What's wrong? Who's that?" said an all to familiar voice. They looked up to him smiling I slowly turned around trying to smile.

"Harry?" he ran and hugged me but then looked at me worry etched all over his face.

"Harry please tell me it was something else please tell me that you didn't die from that- that veil!" he said pleading. I wanted to say no but couldn't I couldn't look him into the eye. I know I would disappoint him, I almost regretted coming here. He sighed an exasperated sigh.

"I knew it. I knew you weren't going to listen to me. Now what are we going to do!" he said while kicking a rock.

"Padfoot calm down, I'm sure Harry has a perfectly good explanation why he walked through that thing you came through." my dad said slowly while looking at me. My mom was still holding me tight as if I were to disappear. Guilt started over taking my body. All three of them looked at me expectantly, but Sirius had doubt written within his eyes. I tried to come with an excuse or maybe a white lie. But I couldn't I'm such a horrible liar.

"I- I err. I just wanted to see Sirius. I thought he was stuck inside the veil. I was so alone." I said the last thing under a whisper. My mums grip tightened as she comforted me with soft words.

Sirius ran his hands through his hair and my dad started pacing.

"He didn't do it, he didn't fulfill his destiny. What is the CoA going to say. Merlin this is a mess." my dad said mumbling to himself.

" I think he'll have to go back somehow." Sirius said looking at James. I got out of my moms grip.

"GO BACK! AFTER ALL I'VE GONE THROUGH I HAVE TO GO BACK! I CAN'T! I JUST CAN'T!" I roared with a incredulous look on my face.

"You shouldn't have gone through the veil in the first place. I told you not to go. You were not supposed to! Do you think that the world is all fun and games! Well its not, you got a destiny that you need to fulfill it! It's up to you and only you!" Sirius roared back.

"I don't care! I don't bloody care!" I yelled

" Padfoot, Harry calm down. First of all we don't even know how to bring him back, its been ages since they sent someone back to life, its near impossible." my dad said calmly, I felt a surge of relief.

Sirius flopped down on the ground, ran his hand through his hair once again. Suddenly I felt a wave of exhaustion, it must've been from the outburst. I swayed, I was getting a bit dizzy, I sat down on the ground and closed my eyes briefly, I could feel my scar ache. You would've thought that it would stop in the afterlife.

"Honey are you okay?" I heard my mum say.

"Hmm? Yeah just a little exhausted." I said tiredly.

"Exhausted?" my dad said confused, I didn't really understand why he was so confused. I looked around everyone else had worry in there face, even Sirius's anger disappeared as he looked me over with concern.

"What? What's wrong?" I said looking around. I could feel my energy diminishing. Suddenly my dad came up to me and pinched me on the arm.

"OW! What did you do that for" I said disbelievingly, everyone gasped, I got if possible even more confused.

"You can feel pain?" my mum said with uncertainty.

"Uh. Yeah. I can even fill the ache in this bloody scar." I said looking around suspiciously. "Can't you guys?"

"No we're dead, and you're supposed to be dead to or you wouldn't be here." my dad said. I groaned.

"Why can't I be normal!" I said. Everybody laugh a bit, but they seemed more worried.

"When are you supposed to go before the CoA?" my mum said.

"Oh! Um…. tomorrow at noon." I said distractedly. I was getting very tired.

"Here why don't you get some rest, we have a lot of beds inside even if there really isn't any use for them. It might be a little difficult since it never gets dark here" my dad semi-cheerily. I gave a weak smile while my mum helped me up, and led me inside. I was to tired to take in my surroundings, I had a lot on my mind. I was entirely confused. Tomorrow was that CoA thingy, maybe they'll have answers. M scar was prickling even more I rubbed it subconsciously, I could feel my mum trying to comfort me, while Sirius and my dad talked together quietly behind me. I could only catch a few words but I caught enough to know what they were talking to me.

Finally we reached out destination, it was a beautiful bedroom with a large window, it had a window seat, where books rested. The bed was huge, I couldn't understand why anyone would want a bed so big, it was at least 6 times bigger than me.

"Here, sweetie, just lay down. Once your rested we can talk." she said softly. Sirius and my dad were still rambling quietly but they stopped for a few seconds and nodded and went back to what they were doing. My mum conjured some water and gave some to me. I could feel my tiredness getting the better of me, even if my brain was asking questions a mile a minute. The last thing I saw was my mum smiling, it was a dream come true and I slowly drifted off.

A/N: I know a bit corny, deal with it. J/k. ok CoA in the next chapter also a few unanswered questions. And maybe I'll add a few marauder pranks. Well thank you for reading! Please review:)

thank you ickle-princess! Your words are encouraging! It really helps me write.

thank you neomoose for be another reviewer:)


	7. Ecscaping Death

Running, escaping death

Holding on to life

To my very last breath

Following light

Turning from dark

Avoiding the strife

From death I depart

I woke up sleepily to muffled voices and blurry figures. I guess they took off my glasses I blindly felt around for my glasses only to have them placed on me by my smiling mother. I wondered briefly how I didn't have any dreams but didn't regret not having any.

"How are you feeling dear?" my mom said smiling

"Oh good. How long did I sleep?" I said stretching

"Oh around eight hours, your meeting is in about five hours." she said

"Great." I mumbled sarcastically while getting out of bed. I saw Sirius and my dad in the corner playing chess. My dad seemed to be losing. It must be a Potter trait to not be able to play chess. My dad suddenly got up and looked at me relieved.

"Great you're up we can show you around maybe give you a few marauders tips" he said merrily winking his eye.

"No No, I will not have another prankster on my hands, I already got you two. Don't corrupt my sweet little angel." she said hugging me tightly. I blushed a scarlet shade of red at my mum's words.

"Oh Lils." my dad said with a pleading look.

"No!" she said looking him into the eye.

"Please flower." he said smiling. I could see my mum's resolve faltering.

"No!" she said folding her arms.

"Please my little lily flower." my dad giving her a pleading look "just a few small pranks."

"Fine! But SMALL pranks, and don't go crying to me if he plays them on you and none of them better be played on me!" she said huffily.

Sirius was laughing at this display and I just smiled the whole way through. I never thought I would be able to see this. My dad grabbed me on the shoulder while Sirius was on the other side, they both were smiling proudly on each side. My dad and Sirius joked around while showing me some of the house, it was huge they had 3 kitchens, which I really didn't understand why that was necessary. My dad explained that with Sirius around you need to have three kitchens while Sirius just scoffed and playfully cuffed my dad on the head. They showed me a few pranks, one involving a bucket of water that floated over the person that you wanted to prank, with a small timed bomb that would blow up and the person would be soaked from head to toe. We practiced on house-elves till the floor was covered with water. They muttered a quick spell and went to the kitchen, finding my mum cooking.

"Hello I made lunch early since its only and hour till we have to go to the CoA." she said handing plates to my dad who set the table. Before I knew it was 15 minutes before the assembly of the dead. I got up slowly not really wanting to go anywhere that involved everyone focusing on me. Sirius squeezed my shoulder reassuringly, while my mum held her arms around my shoulders my dad just stood next to me looking at me with a hopeful look.

"I'm sure its going to be fine." My dad said quietly, we went outside quickly. I squinted trying to adjust my eyes to the light. My parents instructed me to hold their hands. I was hesitant at first but they reassured me that it was how they traveled in the afterworld. I held there hands and we went up so quick and down that I had barely time to catch my breath. It felt like my heart had fallen into the pit of my stomach. That was definitely the last thing I would ever want to done here.

While trying to catch my breath I had barely registered where we were until I looked up. Right there before me a colossal castle stood sturdily on the ground. It was bigger than Hogwarts, ten times in fact. It made me wonder if people often got lost in there even if they had a whole lifetime to find their way. I walked with my parents and Sirius inside and there stood a lady. She was beautiful and she seemed to recognize me for her eyes lit up with familiarity.

"Hello Mr. Harry Potter, I'm sure you are here for the CoA's assembly of the dead. Please move into the portal so that it can take you to your destination." she said and smiled as her eyes glittered. I was thankful they had portals because I felt as if I were to take one step I would be immediately lost. I enter the with my parents and Sirius. The pressed a button in a weird language, the same language that was around the door.

"What does that say?" I said clearly confused.

"You don't know the language of the dead? You should've automatically known it when you exited the veil." my dad said bewildered. His eyes furrowed as if he were trying to figure something out.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure the CoA will have some answers." my mum said, while Sirius pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"Yep, those guys are pretty smart. But they really need to lighten up, especially that Buddha guy." he said smiling, I snorted, while my mom playfully hit him on the arm.

"Sirius! Its Buhdmir, Buddha is a different person or technically a god." my mum said

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Sirius mumbled smiling mischievously, I had a feeling he was just trying to get her worked up.

The portal gave an abrupt stop and I jumped up evidently startled.

"You'd thing they'd fix these things to give a slow stop, like the one's in the ministry of magic." my dad said irritably.

"Well at least there not as loud" Sirius joked while getting out of the portal. We all got out and hurriedly walk down a hall to massive double doors with the initials CoA in gold wring, in the middle of the double doors.

"C'mon go in, there's not much time left." my mum said pushing me lightly. I opened the door, and I immediately felt like a clown in a muggle circus. Hundreds of people surrounded me, but the people of the CoA were in front lined up in special seats set up high so you had to crane your neck just to see them. That Buhdmir Raman guy sat at the very front. It reminded me of Wizengamot .

"Hello Mr. Harry Potter, it has come to our attention that you have died. We of the CoA feel that you have had a few mishaps. Would you care to explain your death to the Council of the Afterlife and the assembly of the dead." he said

"Well um I went through the veil, and these green ghost things started to attack me-" I was interrupted.

"The Devours of life attacked you! How is that possible you should've had no life in you once you walked through the veil." he said he paused for a bit and said "Go on."

"Well as I was saying the green ghost thingies were attacking me then I felt something come out of me like some power, and the fled from this light that came out of my hands and then I went through this door with weird writing-" interrupted again

"Yes, the door of the hereafter go on." he said. This guys almost worst the Fudge.

"Well I went in the forest and I met you guys." I finished

"Hmm…strange. Our chart say that your heart and all organs are stopped, they seemed to be frozen in time, but you till seem to have life in you. Our studies have verify that you feel pain and lack in stamina. It seems you have a connection with something to give you life. Can you tell us anything that you would have a connection with?" he said. My eyes widen as a felt my scar, the constant ache, the thing that was keeping me half alive.

"I do sir, I have a connection with the dark lord of our time Voldemort. I have had it since I was born." I said.

"Ah, it seems destiny has still kept working, my sincere apologies but you must go back." he said.

I was so angry, if my scar wasn't here I would be happy. This stupid scar cause me so much pain, I lose everyone because I have this, no one ever sees who I am for me but for who I am with this horrible scar.

"Can't I stay? I'm not hurting anybody!" I implored.

"But you are Mr. potter, the world is in dire need of help, destiny has given you your duty and you must finish it, I am sorry. You must travel to the door of the hereafter at the crack of dawn. A special dagger will be presented to you to rip the veil. You are dismissed." he quietly. A whole band of voices and shuffling happened after that. I fell on my knees. Tears threatened to fall, I have to leave! I have to leave Sirius and my parents. I'm happy here no life threatening dilemmas, horrible magical outburst, no dying friends or dying parents, no grief or pain. I wanted to be here. I came for Sirius, I came to bring him back to my world, but it seems that the thought of Sirius has brought me into this world only to be a outcast. Even in the afterlife Voldemort ruined me, took all my hope!

I felt my dads presence. My mum ran to me and held me while crying, and kissing me. I looked up for a few seconds to see Sirius at the very back his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking.

I got angry with myself, I shouldn't have come back. Sirius was happy and I ruined it! I took his happiness with my selfish wants. I didn't deserve this, I don't know what I was thinking, did it ever occur to me that maybe Sirius wanted to stay, maybe he didn't want me around.

I got up, still hearing my mum crying, I grew angry with myself, my dad looked stressed, I was furious with myself. I went up to Sirius, sympathy for him, why did he have to be my godfather, he didn't need this! Tears started falling.

We slowly walked home, I had to say something. I made a big mess again, trying to play stupid hero. I was an idiot, my mum held on to me the whole way she wasn't crying as hard but she still had tears running down her face. Sirius and my dad stayed quiet the whole trip, we didn't even fly there we just walked, our house was only about a half a mile away. I couldn't stand myself, I was causing my parents and Sirius this grief when they should've been happy. My dad and Sirius should've been playing jokes and messing with my mum. Then I come along and ruin there happiness. I came along and Voldemort killed them, I came along and Sirius was put in Azkaban, I come along and Sirius falls through the veil.

I wished, that I had never came along. We got home and I slowly went to my room. I got to get up early anyways, though I doubt I'm going to sleep. My mum tried to give me food but it politely refused. An hour or so I was restless, my mind was going a mile a minute. I got up to go get some water then I saw Sirius in a room, sitting on a bed, his hand ran through his hair, he looked worn out and I could see a few tears. My heart sunk, it was my fault he was sad, I entered the room and sat next to him. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I shouldn't have come, I've only been a problem for you, I should've listen to you, I shouldn't have ever been born, none of this would've of ever happened! this is all my fau-" I was interrupted by Sirius putting his hand over my mouth. He looked me in the eyes, sympathy and anger flashed through his eyes.

"Don't Say it." he growled as his hand slowly slid from my face "Where do you get these ideas how many times to people have to tell you!. Its not your fault! You have never been a problem, you have always tried to help! You gave me a reason to live, a reason to keep on, and the way I wanted to die. I died saving you and that makes me complete! Don't say it ever again! Never again! You hear me, NEVER!" he said as he pulled me into a hug, and whispered "Never."

A/N: okay, got this one done. Took me longer than I thought. Lol well next chappie the adventure through the forest and of course a little surprise! So get ready and please review, plz, plz, plz

Thank you ickle princes my ever faithful reviewer and reader!


	8. Defy all laws

Defy the laws of the earth

Overcome the highest mountains

I'm not letting go of you

Because I know my days are counted

I'm holding on

Even if the rope is fraying

I'm holding on

No matter what anyone's saying

I'm holding on, don't lose hope

Without you

I just can't cope

I woke up the next day groggy from the night before. Me and Sirius talked for hours the night before. I looked around and found myself in Sirius's room; Sirius had a protective hold around me. He looked like he was just resting, he's lucky I have to travel through the forest tired while everyone around me never have to even wink. I looked around longingly not really wanting the least bit to go at all. No matter how much Sirius told me it wasn't my fault I couldn't feel but just a little bit guilty of all the trouble I had caused.

I stood up and hurried and put my robes on, it was early but I didn't want to be late. My stomach flopped around filled with a million butterflies as I thought of all the people I left behind, and disappeared without a trace. I cringed at the thought of Remus; I hope and prayed to God that I wouldn't run into his werewolf side, he was bound to be mad at me. He was angry when he saw the plan but to find out I did it, I shivered I didn't want to think about it. I hope he was doing okay, or maybe if I'm lucky they might've not even noticed I was gone. I snorted; yeah right I'm the most watched for person in the universe.

Knowing Hermione I would be tackled to the ground and demanded to give answers, knowing anybody I would probably be put on way tight security. I groaned just what I need; I'll probably have a few order members sleeping outside my door. I imagined the Dursleys partying because I was gone, or maybe they're all bound magically by the order members, I smirked at that thought.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my mum hugging me tightly.

"I'll miss you so much" my mum said in a muffled voice. I hugged her back as my throat tightened. I didn't trust my voice to speak. It would probably crack out of emotion. Looking over my mums shoulder I saw my dad looking fondly over the display of me and my mum. He joined into the hug.

"We're proud of you son remember that. We will always love you and we always have our eye on you" he said smiling.

"Awww….how sweet! Group hug." I heard a voice behind me, I was about to turn around but I was too late, Sirius tackled all three of us to the ground. Apparently Sirius's version of a group hug is a dog pile.

"Sirius!" lily screamed, I quickly got off my disheveled parents, while Sirius smirked triumphantly.

"Expect Sirius to ruin a family moment" my dad mumbled while trying to push Sirius off of him.

"Hey! I didn't ruin it I just added to it" Sirius said defensively while my dad finally pushed him off and helped my mum up. Everyone laughed at this comment. My dad looked at his watch.

"Well we better be going, we don't want to be late." My dad said walking to the door, opening it and ushering everyone out. I had a feeling we were going to do that weird flying that I absolutely abhorred! But I decided it would be for the best. We did the flying thing as I went slightly green, it was worse than last time, maybe because this place was farther. I looked around puzzled, why didn't we fly to the veil? I asked myself. We were at the Forest of Light.

I gave a puzzled look to my father.

"You can't fly to the veil the forest is too thick to tell where it is. We're just waiting for the CoA to get here." He looked around impatiently constantly looking at his watch. I didn't understand why they needed a watch it was bright all the time. Hmm, I guess they have their reasons.

Suddenly a loud sound of wind came and about five people of the CoA were here the Top guy of the CoA was here and he smiled warmly at me. I didn't feel like returning the gesture after what happened yesterday, even if it wasn't his fault.

A man dressed in deep green robes with a clear, shimmery substance outlining his robe, came up to me with a weird, glowing dagger. This guy had shoulder length dark brown hair with specks of grey in it; his face had a young look to it even though he seemed old. I think it was his eyes that gave away his age. They seemed wise and experienced. I looked curiously at the dagger as I took it.

"That's the dagger you are going to use to rip the veil, your parents and godfather can escort you through the forest to ensure your safety. There are still Life Devours lurking within the forest and they can ward them off, we'll shut the portal right after you leave. We don't want anyone dying or coming through that way again" Buhdmir said gravely.

My mum looked very happy her eyes shone with tears, my dad looked very determined with a protective look on his face. He held my mum tight in his arms. Sirius looked excited but looked a tad bit worried as he gave me anxious looks from time to time.

"Well off you go then!" Buhdmir said cheerily as he made a gesture with his hands.

My mum grabbed her hand around my shoulders while my dad stood in front and Sirius stood in the back. We entered the dark forest, a cold shiver race through my back; it was hard for my eyes to get adjusted because it had been so bright lately.

It had been an hour or so in our walk while my mum told stories about when I was younger. Sirius and my dad added there two cents once in a while, which usually made us all laugh. My dad had acquired a talent of walking backwards while talking. I asked if he knew where we were going and he said all we have to do is go straight. It's at the very end of the forest.

After awhile I started getting bored. Me, Sirius, and my dad played a game on who could kick a rock the longest without losing it. Sirius lost first, he had accidentally kicked my mum in the back of the foot two times and she grew annoyed and picked up his rock and threw it across the forest. Sirius still thought it was foul play, but my dad teased Sirius constantly about it the whole time. After a while Sirius got annoyed and threw my dad's rock across the forest. Sirius smiled triumphantly, while my dad playfully pushed him.

"Now look what you've done you made us all get beat by my son!" he said laughing, my mum just rolled her eyes.

"So! at least you didn't win." Sirius said getting in the back of me. I picked up my rock and put it in my pocket. Well I might as well keep a souvenir. Suddenly there was a growl, right behind a tree in front of us. Sirius and my dad stopped their playful banter and immediately took a defensive stance. Five animals came out of the shrubbery; they looked like dogs but were pitch black. There fur wasn't faded it was shiny and glimmered in the little lights that crawled through the forest. There eyes were red with glowing yellow pupils. They carried red spot all over their faces. Their growl sent a shiver down my back and made me feel weak.

I knew they weren't death devours but they sure felt like they were taking the life from me.

"Oh great we got Blood Wolfs on our tail. Lily make sure you keep Harry awake they're trying to make him weak to take him." I heard my dad yell. I felt my mum's hand lay me softly on the ground as she soothed me with words and enticed me to stay awake.

I heard silver and looked up my dad was holding a long sword with the potter crest on it while Sirius was holding a bow with glowing green arrows in his bag. I wondered why I had never seen them holding it. I guess that they may have shrunk them or something. I heard clashes and arrow twang and I heard howls and gnashing of teeth. My eyes felt heavy but my mum kept on shaking me awake. Then I heard one last howl and some heavy panting.

"I think that's all of them, we better hurry and get out of here I don't think we can risk having another one of those things. How's Harry?" my dad said as he came into my line of vision.

" 'Mm fine" I mumbled, slowly gaining my strength as I got to my feet. My mum was still holding on me, she looked slightly shaken. My dad and godfather looked exhausted, but color suddenly went back to there face and they looked as good as new. I looked enviously at that heavenly power, my dad and Sirius laughed, and reclaimed there position as we went on with our journey silently. As we reached the end, the veil came in view I fingered my knife but looked sadly at my parents and the man I came here for. My heart sunk as all the agony came back full force. Tear welled up in my eyes and I hugged my mum not wanting to let go. She tried to soothe me but was crying too hard to make out any words.

My dad looked at me his eyes welled up in tears as he gave me a fatherly embrace. He told everything was going to be okay, and he'll always be there. Sirius came to me; I looked down tears still falling. He stooped down to me and cupped my chin and looked me into the eyes.

"Hey kiddo, we'll always be there. Don't worry, we'll meet again someday." He hugged me. His words didn't make me feel any better. I felt I had lost them all over again. I was approaching the veil with my dagger, but at that moment I fell. I felt something cold and it was worse than what I felt when a Dementor approached me. I saw it, it was a life devour, it was green and ghost-like and had an evil glint in its eye. I heard faint noises, and my name called out several times.

Then I realized what if they got hurt, I need these things to go, and I couldn't risk myself either. I loved my parents and Sirius and never wanted them to get hurt. I knew they couldn't get hurt but they would be in danger. Power built up in me, I focused on it, and I knew my body was going to pay afterwards. Power flew out of my eyes and exploded through the Life devour. I hear a loud screech and the Life devour disappeared.

Sirius ran up to me, I smiled faintly. He looked at me worry etched on his face. All of the sudden a pain so hard burst through my scar. It hurt like a cruciatius curse. I screamed out in pain and Sirius looked ever more worried and started holding me tightly. I saw my mum and dad shadow over me. Then a light shot out of my scar and hit Sirius square in the chest. He flew backwards while I screamed his name. I got up ignoring the pain and ran to him. He looked strangely pale and his eyes fluttered open. He rubbed where the light hit and winced.

"Merlin did that hur-"he stopped dead in his words. And looked around, my parents looked incredulously at Sirius. My dad walked up to him and pinched him and Sirius eyes widened and he looked at me. I was at first confused and then it dawned on me. I felt my scar and realized I had transferred life unconsciously into Sirius.

"You're living?" I said my voiced cracked with emotion. Sirius slowly nodded, he still had a look of shock on him.

"It looks like destiny still had a plan for you mate." My dad said with tears in his eyes, my mum hugged Sirius.

Sirius smiled and gave my dad a brotherly hug.

"I'll always remember you, I'll see you again someday" Sirius said and then he hugged lily and looked at me. "Looks like you got yourself what you wanted all along." He said as he gave me a one-armed hug. I smiled the biggest smile I had ever smiled in my whole life. I felt like the biggest weight fell from my shoulders.

"Take care of my son, Sirius." My dad said as he hugged me. I took my dagger and ripped open the veil. Sirius and I walked through waving back at my parents all the way. We walked through the long corridor. I was starting to feel the exhaustion form using so much magic. I knew my magical energy levels must be dangerously low. I felt a little light-headed but Sirius kept a firm grip on my shoulder as I swooned.

I cut open the last part of the veil and we walked through. Then there it was the worst thing that could happen at this very moment. The very last thing I wanted to see in any lifetime. The thing that made this perfect dream come true feel like a nightmare. There was a crowd of death eaters, at least ten of them. My heart sunk, I was so weak I didn't know if could even do any of this. I felt my wand in my pocket. Strange I don't remember putting this in my pocket; I guess I get it when I enter into life. I felt a weird feeling like there was life in my whole body instead of just my head. I felt Voldemort's life go back to him. I discreetly handed my wand to Sirius; I knew he could use it much better than me.

Sirius looked at me thankfully. I saw a few deatheaters and I frowned heavily. The ones I saw were the ones I absolutely hated Wormtail and Bellatrix.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise, we've been waiting for you. Our master is feeling weak and is in pain. It is because of you. You shall pay. Awww. Ickle Harry and my poor, poor cousin will fall together" hissed Bellatrix as she looked at me with a hateful look.

Sirius stood in front of me and the fighting commenced. Sirius stunned two deatheaters, but they were gaining on him. My body was shaking I felt so weak but I had to save Sirius. I knew I had to work on the one thing that would give me just a little strength for my outburst. They were obviously run by emotions so I used the strongest, love. I didn't want him to leave when I just got him back. I closed my eyes concentrating with all my might.

Two deatheaters gained on me as they threw curses towards me. A few of the curses cut me; one burned a part of my skin. It hurt badly, then one put a cruciatius curse and I felt hot knife piercing my skin. I screamed in agony but it was pulled off it looked like they were going to do it again but I concentrated hard. I felt immense pain form everything I had gone through the past few hours, the Blood wolfs, death devours, outburst, curses, and the cruciatius. But I threw it back just to do the outburst, just once more.

I saw aurorers enter just as lights shot out of my eyes, there were people I recognized people I didn't. It was painful, extremely painful but extremely powerful it hit all the deatheaters that surrounded me and knocked them out. Sirius, who had been trying to fight them away, looked at me stunned. But worry took over him as he rushed to me.

The aurors bound the deatheaters and looked at Sirius surprised. I saw Tonks and she was crying hard while looking at the both of us, she ran to us and hugged Sirius; she looked at me and screamed on how worried she was. All the other aurors were dealing with the deatheaters. I heard Kingsley shout for immediate medical attention, everything was a blur, and Kingsley muttered something to Tonks about contacting the order. Sirius was holding me tight. And I blacked out into a pain-free abyss, smiling slightly.

A/N: okay I think there might be one or two chapters left…I'm not sure yet. This one had a lot of action, lol. I had to bring Sirius back, whole point of the story anyways. Lol, sorry it took me awhile to update, but I'll probably do another chapter tonight or in the morning. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope I can receive more reviewers. Please, please, please review! 

Thank you ickle- princess once again for reviewing my stories. I'm glad I at least have one loyal reviewer and reader! 


	9. Love Comforts All

Taking what is mine

Glaring at the impossible

Quickly outrunning time

Closing my eyes

To believed lies

Not speaking, left to pantomime

The love I forgot to show

To you I will sublime

And show the love

I forgot at that time

Everything was blurry and confusing; I was floating in an invisible world. A painless world where the life before is forgotten. Voices floated passed me but my ears did not bother to hear. Worried calls, and desperate demands pounded against my ears, yet my ears ceased to open. I lay there, my mind working vigorously to help me remember, but it was all in vain. I didn't want to remember, I didn't know why I just didn't want too.

Yet I felt something pulling me, it felt like a portkey.

A shudder convulsed through my body at the thought of a portkey, I couldn't understand why but I didn't bother to figure it out. My eyes felt as if they were taped shut, even if I had the strength to open them I doubt I would open them. I was content to be in this heavenly darkness. It was pain free, worry free, emotionless, nothing. I was happy to be here and I never wanted to go, at all. I put up strong defenses so I would never have to go back.

I shut out all noise, voices, emotions, thoughts, pain, and memories. I knew if just one of these things came in the walls would crumble. I lay there happily until it happened. It was small and discreet, a tiny speck but it was enough to bring it all back. It was just a little bit of hope, and I caught hold of it and it grew. My first emotion and I felt after that, happiness. I started to remember Sirius, then I saw the veil and I was angry and miserable. Then I remembered all the past events. Then it happened all the remembered pain, all the exhaustion came full force.

Voices came, they were worried and incantations came on over me. The pain was horrible. Worst then all he had ever felt. No journey I went through felt this awful. What was even more painful was the emotional pain, brought from deep within my heart. It was the desire for love, the self-hate, the regret, the feeling of losing it all. It flooded through my heart till my heart seemed ready to burst. Then I pushed it back, it took all the strength I had and I pushed it back. The light shone through as my eyes slowly started to open.

It was bright; it was most likely the afternoon. I took in my surroundings and immediately knew I was in the hospitable wing, I felt for my glasses and placed them on. I felt something at the foot of my bed, it was Padfoot. I looked around, no one else was there. All the memories of the deatheater attack came. I groaned knowing full well what I was in for. Probably every order member and their brother wanted to burst through those doors to give me the lecture of my life. I felt really weak and a dull ache took over my whole body. I looked at my arms and saw numerous cuts I felt my face and there was more cuts. I was so weak all I could do was move my arms. Even that took to much energy.

I guess all my rustling at woke Sirius. Because I saw him move and he transformed with a 'pop'. There was worry all over his face; I stared at him and weakly smiled. I was quickly hugged and Sirius looked me into the eyes. Sirius looked exhausted; he looked like he hadn't slept in a while. A pang of guilt shot through me, I hated putting all this on top of him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Like I came back from the dead." I said smirking, Sirius grinned slightly but you could still see his concern fixed on his face. "How long have I been out" I asked curiously.

"About two days, you went through a lot lately. Why in the world you did another outburst still confuses me greatly, you could've gotten yourself killed!" he exclaimed, then he looked at me, "Well no use me ranting, you'll probably get you fair share, especially when Moony sees you." He said with a smirk. I groaned overdramatically.

"Don't worry. It's just Moony, at least it will help you get prepared for Molly, or Ron, or Hermione" he said smiling. I scowled and crossed my arms. I just stared at Sirius a bit before I couldn't help but break into a smile. I muster enough strength to lean forward and give him a hug, it was great to have him back, though I missed my parents, I loved Sirius and to have him finally back meant the world to me.

"I missed you, I love you Sirius!" I said a few tears escaping my barriers.

"I love you to kiddo!" he said hugging me. Then I heard a sniffle behind me. Both of us looked behind us quickly only to find a beaming Madame Pomfrey wiping her eyes. I turned red but Sirius jumped off the bed.

"Madame Pomfrey, are you here to check over Harry?" he said quickly.

"Yes, yes of course! Why you didn't tell me the minute he woke up I do not know" she said regaining her composure and returning to her old self. "Hmmm… everything is as good as we can get it. He'll need lots of rest, and NO strenuous activity, that means no flying, dangerous missions, deatheaters duels, and all those crazy stuff you seemed to fall into, for a couple of weeks. You should watch him carefully, just in case. Lots of food, this boy is far to skinny for his age, its obvious you haven't been eating properly." She said, I grimaced remembering how well my eating habits were with Sirius gone. I had barely eaten so much as toast each day. Sirius was shooting me worried looks while paying attention to Madame Pomfrey. "Yes, and plenty of sleep, you look like you could use some Mr. Black.!" she said as I snorted and Sirius glared at me.

"That should be it, it'll take a few week for him to regain all his normal energy, he used way too much magic!" she exclaimed. She looked me over one more time gave me an awful tasting potion that gave me a bit more energy. "That should give you a little more energy; I daresay you have quite a lot of visitors these past few days. Well I'm off, I believe there is a visitor outside" she said and she bustled out while I wondered who was my visitor.

Black looked at me and smiled mischievously. "Why don't we let your visitor in so he can come _Talk_ with you." He said smoothly. I had this huge feeling he knew who the visitor was, my heart plummeted into my stomach at the way he said talk. I saw Sirius walk to the door, and I heard Sirius exclaim something and I heard some greetings. I knew who it was then and if my heart could plummet any further it did.

"Hi Remus!" I said smiling slightly as Remus entered my view. He looked worn and tired, which made me feel even guiltier of what I put him through. I didn't really want to look him into the eyes. His eyes looked worried as he looked me over then they hardened, my heartbeat quickened, then I saw Sirius sit down on the hard plastic chairs and conjure up popcorn. He was not making me feel any better.

"What. In. Merlin's. Name. Were. You. Thinking." Remus said as he gritted his teeth, I could tell he was using every bit of his large supply of self-control to not yell. I couldn't blame him; he probably was running low on his self-control. I looked at Sirius for help but he just mouthed "Not my problem." I had an overwhelming urge to roll my eyes but something told me that Remus wouldn't appreciate that.

"I asked you a question, Harry." he said in a low suppressed voice. I was snapped out of my thought and looked at him apologetically.

"Err well I- um. I just wanted to have Sirius back!" I said a little bit too loud than necessary and I immediately regretted when I saw Remus' face. His eyes flashed with anger that made me not doubt one bit that he was a werewolf. Not really wanting to experience that side of him at all. Sirius was just watching with rapt attention.

"BACK! YOU KNOW WHAT I THOUGHT WHEN I HEARD YOU WERE GONE! I WAS SO WORRIED, WHEN I HEARD YOU WENT THROUGH THE VEIL! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS! AND AFTER I EXPLICITLY TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT!" I flinched as he yelled, he looked angry, more angry then I ever knew he could be, but then the teenage impulses took over my common sense. And I did what almost any teenager would do, yell back. Bad idea.

"I GOT HIM BACK DIDN'T I? HE'S RIGHT THERE IF YOU WOULD CARE TO TAKE A LOOK!" I said sarcastically. I could've sworn I saw something of a wolf in his eyes as his face darkened. I just saw Sirius gaping.

"YEAH WITH A SPOT OF EXTREME LUCK, YOU DIED AND CAME BACK. _DIED_ YOU HEAR ME _DIED_! YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME!" he bellowed, looking very angry. Then it just boiled over, I said the last thing that anyone in their right mind would ever say. When I looked back I regretted it fully.

"LISTEN! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU, YOU'RE NOT MY PARENT! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! I'D DIE AGAIN IF SIRIUS WASN'T HERE. TO GET AWAY FROM YOU AND THE STUPID ORDER!" I said and winced at my words. Remus paled and plopped on the bed. Part of me was relieved that Remus stopped but then I felt and a strong hand grab my arm and jerk me to face really angry eyes. Livid pale blue eyes, my heart clenched. I regretted wholly on what I said to Remus. Sirius looked like he was battling the urge to hex me into oblivion.

"Don't you **ever** talk to Remus that way! EVER! You hear me?" he said in a deadly calm voice while shaking me roughly. I looked him into the eyes; I had a mixture of resentment and defeat.

His eyes weren't blinking and it seemed he stared right through my soul. I looked away "I said do you hear ME!" he said while bringing my eyes to his face. I nodded in defeat. "Yes Sirius." I said and looked to Remus. "I'm sorry Remus; I don't know what came over me. I should have listened to you." I said quietly.

Truth be told all the anger I showed was more to hide my guilt and regret. Now I hated myself even more. Remus smile weakly and hugged me.

"I was so worried, I thought I lost you." He said sadly, we hugged for a bit. I calmed down, Remus calmed down of course. He smiled at me. Sirius on the other hand still looked very disgruntled. I made a mental note not to do something to Sirius like I did to Remus, because if that was Remus' anger, I don't know if I could handle Sirius'.

I looked down, great just what I need make more problems for everyone. I should just go back to the Dursleys as soon as possible and make everyone's life easier. I cause way to much trouble. I could feel all my strength disappearing, I looked wearily at Remus, it was amazing how forgiving Remus was, I didn't really feel like looking at Sirius. Remus smiled softly.

"You should get to bed Harry you look tired." He said while pushing down to the bed, I would have protested like I usually do but knowing I'm not on the best level with any of them I complied. I fell into a deep slumber, but not with any good dreams.

:Dream:

I was in the department of mysteries. I was running after someone, I recognized it as Sirius. I was trying desperately to stop him. We stopped in the old courtroom. I called out his name and he turned around. His eyes were cold and full of indifference. He stopped before the veil scowling at me.

"Stop!" I yelled pulling his sleeve; he pulled his sleeve out of my grasp with a look of disgust.

"Don't touch me you leach! Remus died because of what you said! You cause me way too many problems! Why did you pull me away from the veil! I'm leaving and I don't want to see you again" he spat while looking at me with hatred. I was appalled, I thought he loved me. I guess he didn't. I was so confused. I fell to my knees. Then I saw my parents' faces in the veil.

"Why did you come here and take my best friend! You caused us even more problems" James sneered.

"Why did you come, its not like we cared." My mum said angrily.

Out of nowhere my uncle Vernon came out of the veil and his face purple. He pointed at me.

"You're nothing but a freak and a burden!" he yelled, he raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I was shocked; he hadn't done that since before I was at Hogwarts. I felt young and afraid again. A dementor started approaching me as I cried, everyone looked at me with utter abhorrence it made me feel weaker. The dementor drew closer as I heard my mum's screams, it drew loser as I saw all my worst experiences, and it drew closer as I saw my worst fears. It let down its hood and red eyes gleamed under.

"No one cares Harry, no one!" The dementor said, or what I thought was a dementor. The dementor leaned to kiss me as everyone behind smirked evilly.

:End dream:

I woke up; my heart beating wildly, all the emotions of the dream came over me. It was dark, evening probably came. My heart seemed to be destroyed. I just sat there and cried. It was all too much. Leaving my parents and watching them cry, what I did to Sirius and made him fall through the veil, what I did to Remus and the things I said and how I worried him, how I worried everyone, how much of a burden I was to everyone. It was all too much. I felt arms wrap around me, I flinched still jumpy from the dream and Uncle Vernon.

It was silent as I just cried while the person with arms around just held me, and said quiet words. All the hurt from being young to now, I felt it all. All the pain, and the deaths, and the things I saw. I cried for what seemed like hours, I knew my barriers that I held up for so long came tumbling down. Then things I pushed back came out full force.

After a while I stopped crying and looked up to my unknown comforter. I should've known it was Sirius. He looked at me with fatherly concern and protectiveness in his eyes. That look in itself comforted me, just that look made my dream a dream. But it still hurt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said with a lot of worry taking over his voice. I yawned and looked him into the eyes. I shook my head tiredly, extremely weary from the emotion outflow.

"Not yet." I said quietly.

"Get some sleep, you'll need the rest. I love you Harry" He said softly

My heart lightened "I love you too Sirius." I said softly falling into a dreamless sleep with protective arms around me.

A/N: okay a little corny there, but I needed to build a relationship, well I believe the next one might be the last chapter, and maybe and poem at the very end…we'll see. A big surprise next chapter. Tell me if you guys want a sequel. I know I don't get that many reviews but being a watched author by a few people is great! At least people are taking the time to read this!

I salute you ickle-princess! Thank you for your enthusiasm!


	10. You're all I need

Stand a little closer

Hold me tight

A roller coaster

Is an example of my life

Steady me

Be my foundation

Cuz' I can't breathe

In this desolation

My hearts been broken one too many times

Without you I don't think I'll survive

One more break

One more loss

To much at stake

To high of cost

Please protect me

Enfold me in your arms

Don't let me free

Ward off all harm

I've been staring at this ceiling for a whole hour since I woke up. Sirius is still asleep as Padfoot, I groan in annoyance of last night, with my breakdown and all. Why in the world did he have to be right there at my worst! I wanted to hide and never come out, but I'm too weak to get up. So I wait, I wonder who the next person to lecture me will be. Hopefully someone lenient, anyone but Mrs. Weasley, or 'Mione, or even Ron for that matter. I had a dreamless sleep, it was surprising, and I hadn't had a dreamless sleep since the last time I took a potion. I didn't really understand but I was thankful nevertheless.

Today I believe, Professor Dumbledore will show up, probably to answer a few questions that I have. One of the Pros of Dumbledore, he's so smart not even the Hogwarts library can hold a candle to his fountain of knowledge. I've felt stranger since I left the veil with Sirius, it seemed as if we were closer, I felt as If I could read his mind. That day he was mad at me when I said those regretful things to good ole' Remus, I could feel his anger, his righteous anger. It made me even more remorseful on what I said to Remus.

When my thoughts ran to Remus, I cringed; I wondered if he even forgave me. He said he did but, saying isn't everything. To think I was the one to be lectured, and I end up saying those words. Half of me wondered where it came from; the other didn't really want to find out. As I stare at this white ceiling I contemplate all the things that had gone through the whole week. I carefully avoided my dream. It was enough that I started crying afterwards, but crying again was on the very bottom of my "to do" list. With the stunt I pulled I wouldn't be surprised if they tied me to my bed.

I heard a creak at the door; I finally broke my stare from the ceiling to see who was there. I hoped against all odds that it wasn't someone to give me lecture or another check up from Madame Pomfrey. Fortunately, It was Professor Dumbledore, I sighed with relief. Even if he was here to lecture me it would be a whole lot more pleasant than anyone else. Padfoot's ears pricked up as Dumbledore drew closer, and with a 'pop' there was Sirius in Padfoot's place. He smiled warmly at Dumbledore and sat down next to me.

"I am guessing that you are aware that we have some things to discuss." Dumbledore said with his eye twinkling. I shrugged, and looked at Sirius.

"Yes, of course!" Sirius said looking me into the eyes and smiling.

"Well if you do not mind, I would like to know of you're journey Harry. For it seems that you persist in defying the impossible." Dumbledore said merrily with his eyes twinkling more than ever.

I nodded and went through how I started the plan, leaving out Remus of course, some things go without saying. How I got to the Department of Mysteries. When I went through the veil and the obstacles I went through, the life devours and that annoying, talkative git. I told him about seeing my parents and Sirius, and going to the CoA and their verdict. I told him about the special dagger to tear the veil and our journey through the forest. I explained about the blood wolves. I told him of my outburst and what happened to Sirius. I explained our encounter with the death eaters. I told him almost everything, leaving out private stuff, for my mind only.

Dumbledore looked pensive for a moment, he was deep in thought. He looks at Sirius and I, points his wand between us, and mutters "Aperio Iugum". I felt a strange sensation as if I was uncovering something. There were these lights that seemed string-like that hooked to me and Sirius. There were three of them, one was very thin and looked a little flimsy, another was thicker but it did not compare to the third. The third was extremely thick and big, it glowed a red beam that gleamed at our faces.

I looked at Dumbledore with a look of confusion, he smile broadly and muttered "Celo Iugum" and the lights disappeared. I glanced at Sirius and he looked as confused as me, at least I have someone to look stupid with, Sirius was definitely all knowing. Sirius was the first to regain his voice.

"Dumbledore, what happened?" he said cautiously. Dumbledore's eye twinkled so much that he could put an eye out. I would've shielded my eyes but I'd get some curious looks.

"I just merely said a spell that showed the bonds in-between you and Harry. It seems my assumptions are correct." said Dumbledore. I gaped, doing the goldfish effect. How did our bond get so strong? And why did we have three? Yes those were the questions in my mind but they merely came out. "What? H- How? Why?" I said dully. Sirius looked like he was thinking and his eyes lit up.

"I know one of the bonds is the bond of being his godfather obligatory spell put on Harry and me when I was made his Godfather. The others I have no idea about. Would this have anything to do with what happened beyond the veil?" said Sirius with a puzzled look on his face. Drats! When did he get so smart, while leaving me to be a stuttering imbecile!

"Yes, it does Sirius; let me explain these three bonds. The first bond is small, for it is a bond of a friendship. When you have this particularly bond you are able to read emotions of the person better, sense lying better, and can give a certain amount of comfort. Now the Godfather bond is stronger and better. With this bond you can sense the strongest emotion of that person and send a little bit of your own emotions. Kind of like a beginner empath. You can also sense when your godson is in danger, and in some extreme cases a little bit of telepathy. Are you with me so far?" said Dumbledore smiling.

I gaped again while Sirius nodded. They both looked at me and I nodded quickly.

"Well since that's covered, it seems that a bond was created that is extremely strong. When you had you're outburst Harry, your life magic was becoming erratic and confused. It was being sustained by Voldemort's life magic, that's why you were able to pass through the veil again. Right after you had an outburst Sirius grabbed onto you. Since you already had a godfather bond it became confused and let some of your life magic into his body sustaining his life magic, while mixing in yours. When your life magic in his body tried to return to your body it ended circulating both your life magic, causing a very strong bond. With this bond you two can read each other's emotions and send a great degree of your emotions. You will be able to mind speak with each other and will be able to sense when you're hurting or in danger. You would also be able to track each other with this bond." He said smiling.

I was stunned, thankfully Sirius was also. Sirius could read my thoughts and my emotions? Would I ever be able to lie or cover my emotions ever again! I voiced my concerns.

"Is there a way to not let him see my emotion or thoughts?" I said glancing a nervous look at Sirius who gave me a suspicious look. Dumbledore smiled knowingly at me and said, "It seems that you'll have a motivation to learn occlumency with professor Snape now." Sirius started laughing at my horrified face. Frankly I didn't find anything funny.

"H_ey, does this work?" _Sirius mind spoke to me.

I concentrated and was able to mind speak back.

"_Hey yeah it does!" _I said. I smiled at Sirius, he smile back mischievously. I didn't like that look. I grimaced, and looked at Dumbledore who had an amused look on his face.

"This would be good when I go back to the Dursleys." I said smiling, I looked at them both, and they both were giving me incredulous looks. I was perplexed, "What? Aren't I going to the Dursleys?" I said furrowing my brows.

"Are you kidding me? Going back to THOSE people." Sirius said with a long line of curse words after people. I looked more confused.

"Harry, due to certain reasons we have decided you won't be living with the Dursleys, You will live with your Godfather." said Dumbledore contentedly.

How was I going to live with Sirius? He's on the run and he doesn't even have full custody. What about that whole blood magic crap?

"How? What certain reasons?" I said baffled.

"Well one, the Dursleys don't care a crap about you, so what's the use of blood magic. Two, Dumbledore wants to get on my good side." Sirius said with a smirk, "Three, the order has to find a way to keep a good eye on you, obviously. Four, Lily would come back to life and blow my head off if I didn't do something. I think that's it, oh yeah there is that reason that I was declared innocent of all charges, and got full custody." He said indifferently.

I was shocked, stunned, happy, shocked again, and left with my mouth wide open.

"You are?" I said clearly astonished. Sirius put an arm around my shoulder.

"They captured the rat that night, we had a trial shortly after, and I got compensation for unjust imprisonment, and got custody of you!" he said eagerly.

I had a mixture of emotions, I was thrilled. I finally got what I always wanted. I was excited because I would never have to go to that hellhole, also known as, the Dursleys. I was hesitant because I didn't know if that's what Sirius wanted.

"That's what you want?" I said tentatively Sirius gave me a searching look, then a look of disbelief. Stupid bond, it's showing all my stupid emotions, using his stupid empathy, stupid magic! He held his hands tighter around my shoulders.

"Of course I do, why else would I get custody? Start worrying about yourself for a change and not me." He said quietly. I just looked at him and smiled sheepishly, with a million thoughts racing through my head, mentally trying to build a barrier, but no avail.

"Well it seems my work here is done, Poppy should be checking you sometime soon, and you'll go to Grimauld's place for a little bit, afterwards. I'm sure you two would prefer to live in the other black estates. I'll come over to set the wards" Dumbledore said while getting up. Sirius nodded I just followed the action surprised there were other black estates.

I hear someone coming in, obviously it was Madame Pomfrey; I swear she must be listening outside the room to know the exact time to come in.

"Hello Poppy I was just leaving!" Dumbledore said before waving farewell and striding out.

"It's about time! I'm going to give you one last checkup. I'm sure against my better reasoning, that Mr. Black wants to take you home." She said smiling then pointing her wand at me looking at my health, "Let's see here, it looks like you got some sleep, you need to eat, and your health is getting better. Get plenty of rest the next couple days, you won't have a lot of energy and watch out for those cuts. I was able to heal some of them but the others need to heal by themselves. Other than that you may leave if you wish. Here some potions to help with the healing" She said giving Sirius the potions;

Sirius shrunk them, put them in his pocket, clapped his hands and stood up. "Great, I guess we'll be leaving now." I stood up, I was a little shaky from my lack of energy but I was able to walk thank Merlin! Going back to the order wasn't really what I wanted to do but anything would be better than this. Sirius and I used a pre-made portkey to get there. When we arrived the house was marginally quiet except for the voices in the kitchen.

When we entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was cooking; Tonks and Remus were talking quietly to each other while drinking coffee, while Mr. Weasley was reading the newspaper with coffee. I'm guessing we got here early, through my bond I could tell Sirius was really happy, if he looked at my emotions he would see I was nervous. I was extremely nervous; there were a lot of people in one room who have the potential of blowing my head off because of my idiotic actions.

Sirius took a chair and made me sit down. "_Listen to what they say, smile and take it, and don't let your anger get the better of you. You don't even have the energy for that."_ He mind spoke sternly, obviously he remembered yesterday quite well. Everybody turned their attention to me after hearing my presence. I gave a glance at Remus who looked calm, he smiled reassuringly. Out of nowhere I was held in a rib-cracking hug.

"We were so worried! We thought you were gone. We thought we lost you!" said Mrs. Weasley, she was crying. She held me at arms length, "and don't you ever do that again!" she said firmly. I was held in another hug, it was Tonks, and I wondered briefly how she got over here without tripping.

"Yeah don't do that or I'll have Mad-eye follow you around." Said Tonks jokingly, but it seemed that she was half-serious. Mr. Weasley was the next to hug me, but he kept quiet just saying he was worried also. It seemed everyone lowered their lecture a bit; I guess this had something to do with Remus. Remus grabbed me into a one-armed hug and looked at Sirius, and then he looked at me.

"Do you already know about Sirius and the trial?" he said, I nodded then he grinned, "Well in that case watch Sirius for me who knows what he'll do." Sirius cuffed Remus in the back of the head.

"If there's anyone who needs watching it's this sly teenager." Sirius said while sitting me back down. Food was put in front of me.

"Here eat as much as you want; you're far to skinny for your age!" Mrs. Weasley said getting back to her normal mothering self. While I was eating I suddenly felt a hard slap at the back of my head. I looked back and saw an angry Hermione.

"Hey!" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"That's for making me think you're dead, I mean of all the stupidest thing you could've done, Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" I droned her out while looking at Ron for help he shrugged.

"Sorry mate, not going to help you there." he said, I wondered where Ron's sanity was to say that aloud. Hermione turned around and glared.

"Ron! You're supposed to be helping me!" She said loudly.

"I am! I'm nodding with you!" He retorted.

"That's not helping!" she said.

"Yes it is!" he argued.

"Ugh, Ronald!" she said while flopping on a chair next to me, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that!" said Ron, while he took the seat by me, glaring at Hermione.

"You weren't helping me you were just standing there, staring at Harry!" she said.

"Well I'm hungry, and Harry's back so there's nothing to worry about." He said as food was placed in front of. Hermione huffed, while glaring at Ron. I was glad the focus was on Ron. I started eating again. The twins entered and welcomed me back, hugging me while whispering not to drink the orange juice. Bill entered, and patted me on the back, while sitting next to Sirius and talking to him about his flying motorcycle. Ginny came in and hugged me tightly and then she blushed while sitting next to Hermione. I was guessing Charlie and Percy weren't here, not that I cared all that much for Percy but Charlie was cool.

Sirius kept on staring at me as if I was about to apparate out of the house; it was getting kind of annoyed. I tried to make it known that I was getting annoyed with our bond, he just smiled while sending a "who cares" feeling back. I rolled my eyes. Find I won't tell him about the orange juice! I could tell this was going to be a long summer, a very, very long summer.

A/n: okay this one is finished. The reason I'm stopping here and making a sequel is because this story was about how he got Sirius out the next story will be about him going through the stage of war and Voldemort and Sirius helping him along the way. This one was kind of slow but I promise next story will have a lot more action obviously. Also if you have time please read my newest one-shot "The Key of the Green Orbs." Thank you for taking the time to read, please review! Thank you!

Aperio Iugum is Latin for reveal bonds and Celo is Latin for conceal. 

Yay! I got more reviews!

Thank you ickle princess, my first reviewer! You helped me stay diligent through the story. Lol. I hope you'll read the sequel, I'm sure if you wrote a fic you would do well!

Thanks gryfindor16, I'm glad you saw it as sweet one of the main things I wanted to put through especially with Sirius and Harry bonding.

Thank you Padfootqueen it's nice to see other Sirius fans, I'm in denial of Sirius being dead so GO SIRIUS! Thanks for the enthusiasm.


End file.
